TOW All the Beer
by nannabutt
Summary: The friends gang, four years into the future :)


Friends – 4 years later  
  
Disclaimer: The Friends aren't mine.  
  
  
  
The one with all the beer  
by nannabutt  
  
  
Ross and Rachael sat down at one of the tables and greeted all   
of their family and friends entering the large hall to celebrate Ross   
and Rachael's wedding shower.  
Just then, Joey barged himself into the hall by going through the   
back door, holding four twelve-packs of Bud Light.  
"Mommy, I want something to drink!" Emma called to Rachael   
from the back of the hall.   
"Hold on, honey, Joey will bring in the sprite in a second,"   
Rachael replied," by the way, Joey, why did you get all of these cases   
of beer? I only gave you enough money to buy chips and Sprite."  
"Oh…yeah, about that…when I was in the store back there, I   
somehow had this huge craving for some nice beef jerky, and I didn't   
have enough to buy sprite or chips."   
"Joey, how could you? You mean to tell me that you spent my   
money, which I was saving for the shower, on 48 cans of beer and   
some jerky. I can't believe this!"  
" What… I was hungry"  
"Mommy, I want something to drink!" Emma called from the far   
end of the hall, this time louder than ever.  
"Well, Emma, you'll just have to wait until we get back home,   
'cause somebody didn't get the sprite like he said he would," Ross   
said looking over at Joey."  
* * *  
As all of the people crowded around Ross and Rachael opening   
all of their neatly wrapped gifts, Emma wandered around the hall   
searching for something to quench her thirst. Then suddenly she   
spotted a gray can with blue letters on it that had just been opened.  
She walked off to go play outside with the can and began to drink it   
very quickly.  
Mean while Joey slowly walked out of the men's room and…"Hey,   
what happened to my bud?"   
Joey, stumbling over his own feet, walked over to Monica, with her   
big pregnant belly, and asked, "Hey, Monica, have you seen my Queer?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"My queer . . . I had my Lud Bight sitting on this table right over here."  
"Joey, how many beers have you had?" Chandler asked Joey as he   
stood beside Monica.  
"Oh, only about fwenty tour."  
"You mean twenty four. . ."  
"Yeah, that's what I said, fwenty tour."  
Just before Rachael was about to open her last gift, the big wide door   
in the front of the hall opened loudly, and everybody turned around to see   
Emma standing in the doorway with an empty can of beer in her left hand,   
" Mommy, I fon't deel go sood."  
"Emma, honey, where did you get that beer from?" Rachael asked   
with a worried expression on her face.  
"It's bot neer, mommy, it's just this sprite stuff I founded over there,"   
Emma said pointing to the table where Joey had left his beer.  
"I think that you need to day lown for a while." Joey told Emma.  
"You could use a rest yourself, Joe." Chandler said.  
"Hey, well if they need to go home, I can get a cab and bring them   
up to my apartment, I'll keep an eye on Emma." Phoebe said.  
Rachael thanked Phoebs as she walked out the door, holding   
Emma's hand and keeping an eye on Joey. She called for a cab and the   
three of them hopped in.   
Joey glared at the driver and blurted out, "Hey! Ugly naked guy, it's   
been a while since I've seen you around here and hey you're wearing   
clothes. Ain't that a surprise."  
Phoebe couldn't help it. she had to laugh. As for ugly naked guy, who   
finally found a job, well, he didn't find it that funny.  
"Hey, how's your cat? Oh, yeah that's right you sat on it and killed it.   
Well, I guess it's been better, huh?"  
  
  
Phoebs, Joey, and Emma finally mady it to Phoebe's apartment, and   
Joey instantly fell a sleep and didn't wake up 'till the next morning. . .  
  
  
" So, Joey," Phoebe asked, " do you remember anything that   
happened yesterday?"  
" Not much, just that I said hi to ugly naked guy, in fact, I might go talk   
to him again, or at least say hi" Joey said  
" Yeah, well I don't think that he'll be saying 'hi' back any time soon." 


End file.
